Algo sobre aquel chico
by Lizup
Summary: Makoto es el dueño de una florería y hoy llegó un nuevo cliente.


Makoto Tachibana sabía que había algo sobre aquel chico dentro de su florería, solo no podía decir que era exactamente.

Aquel chico era nuevo en la florería, podía afirmarlo con seguridad, incluso aunque el chico se desplazara por la tienda, abarrotada de macetas y flores, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Entró a la tienda y sus ojos inmediatamente vagaron por el local recorriendo cada planta y flor en exposición; Makoto estaba sorprendido, por decir no menos, la mayoría de clientes se dirigen inmediatamente hacia el mostrador, por lo general muy impacientes o sin tener idea de lo que querían comprar. Así que no podía evitar quedarse mirando a aquel cliente tan inusual, tanto que ni siquiera notó que no dijo su habitual saludo.

Por alguna razón, al cliente no parecía molestarle. Continuó tomándose su tiempo, el azul de su camiseta haciendo contraste contra el verde de la maleza en la tienda. Makoto sabía a este punto que debería decir algo, lo que sea. Aclaró su garganta un par de veces para tratar de llamar la atención del muchacho. Funcionó la tercera vez que lo intentó.

"Hola" el castaño saludó, tan alegremente como pudo "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

El pelinegro asintió " Estoy buscando una flor en especifico. Aunque creo que no la venden aquí"

"Imposible" Makoto dijo inmediatamente. Él no era de esos a los que les gustaba presumir, pero sabía que su tienda era la mejor del pueblo. Él mismo se había encargado de tener al menos un poco de cada tipo de flor en stock, aunque algunas sólo llegasen durante una temporada específica. Quizás este cliente estaba buscando una que no se hallaba en época de florecimiento. Sé alejó del mostrador y señaló hacia la tienda y todas las macetas que tenía en exhibición.

"Intenta de nuevo. ¿Cuál es la flor que estás buscando?, si me permites preguntar"

"Es pequeña con cinco pétalos de color azul morado. El centro luce como una pequeña flor amarilla", el cliente comenzó a explicar; con una pequeña, casi triste, sonrisa en su rostro, Makoto percibió algo del dolor que irradiaba del otro chico. "Su nombre científico es myosotis".

Su conocimiento en el campo de las flores era algo de lo que Makoto se sentía orgulloso desde que decidió abrir una tienda de flores hace un año. Aunque honestamente, no estaba seguro que lo había impulsado a hacerlo. A él le gustaban las flores, eso era muy cierto, pero nunca tanto como lo hacía ahora. Un día, sólo se sintió como si fuera algo que debería hacer, y desde entonces ha estado aprendiendo todo sobre las flores y coleccionándolas; y hoy por hoy le va bastante bien. Los clientes tienden a felicitarlo por cuán bien puede arreglar un bouquet.

Makoto incluso suele recordar cada cliente que entra en la tienda. Algunos de ellos son clientes regulares que suelen realizar la misma orden una y otra vez. Algunos fueron primerizos que únicamente querían que su cita saliera bien. Todos ellos, sin embargo, contaban con él para entregarles el ramo de flores perfecto. También tenía que ver mucho el significado de cada flor. Eso era otra cosa que le gustaba de su trabajo. Conocía su trabajo y por ello las personas confiaban en él. Siempre pensó que sabía todo lo que había por saber. Excepto esto.

El castaño frunció el ceño " Nunca he oído de aquellas flores. ¿Tienen algún otro nombre?"

"Nomeolvides" el cliente dijo tan suave y tan despacio que Makoto tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder escucharlo adecuadamente. Entonces miró directamente a los ojos al florista " ¿Te suena familiar, Makoto?"

Su ceñó se profundizó "Para nada, es un nuevo tipo? Tienes que decirme más sobre ellas. Usualmente estoy actualizado con estas cosas, así que es un poco embarazoso tener que preguntarte"

Caminó por la tienda mientras hablaba, una corriente de emoción recorrió su cuerpo ante la idea del descubrimiento de una nueva flor. Aún no sabía cómo es que no había oído de ella antes, pero Makoto prefería centrarse en el hecho de averiguar más sobre la nueva flor. Ya le parecía hermosa, por como la imaginaba en su mente, delicada y suave. Felizmente el cliente lo siguió de vuelta al mostrador sin decir una palabra.

 _¿Te suena familiar, Makoto?_

"Oh" Makoto dijo de pronto, mirando al cliente sorprendido "Sabes mi nombre... Pero no recuerdo haberlo dicho"

"Ah, lo siento. Tengo un amigo que visita esta tienda muy seguido. Sousuke. Él me habló sobre ti", el pelinegro explicó mientras Makoto asentía; él recordaba a Sousuke, siempre un desastre ya que Rin, su pareja, insistía en que hubieran flores en cada una de sus citas. "Mi nombre es Haruka. Haruka Nanase".

"Es un placer conocerte" Makoto dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

Haruka sonrió, pero Makoto podía ver que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por hacerlo. Similar a la forma en la que sonrió hace unos minutos en la tienda. Ahora, Makoto no podía leer las mentes ni nada parecido, pero podía decir claramente que algo estaba molestando al otro chico. Era obvio en sus sonrisas melancólicas y en aquellas pequeñas pausas que tenía cada vez que Makoto le hablaba. Quizás ese algo que Makoto notó cuando Haruka entró en la tienda era tristeza.

"Lamento no tener esa flor en stock" El castaño decidió disculparse. El otro chico probablemente estaba decepcionado por aquello también. Makoto se sintió mal al pensar que él había aumentado la aparente tristeza de Haruka.

El pelinegro sacudió su cabeza " No, no, está bien, sinceramente no esperaba hallarla tampoco, así que no te preocupes."

Makoto se mordió el labio pensativo, "No es mi intención entrometerme pero, ¿estás bien? Si necesitas las flores para algo importante, podría tratar de conseguir algo para ti".

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del otro chico, en lo que parecía genuina diversión.

"Estoy bien, Makoto. Esto no es algo que puedas controlar", dijo casualmente al inicio, antes de que su tono disminuyera casi fuera de la audición de Makoto." Y yo tampoco".

Otra de las razones por las que a Makoto le gustaba tener una florería, era porque sabía que las flores podían ser la solución a todo, al menos si uno lo intentaba lo suficiente. Se disculpó con el cliente y se dirigió a la sección de la tienda dedicada a sus rosas. Siempre eran las de mayor cantidad, ya que le encantaba regalarlas a sus clientes de vez en cuando. Y esta situación parecía apropiada para algo así. Seleccionó una rosa de color rosado y regresó a donde había estado antes.

"Ten, para ti" dijo amablemente entregándole la rosa a Haruka, quien la aceptó con calma " Una rosa rosada significa-"

"Felicidad", Haruka lo interrumpió. " Debes querer que sea feliz".

Makoto parpadeó sorprendido, sonrojándose levemente debido a lo obvio que estaba siendo, " Bueno, creo que sería genial si más personas fueran felices".

"Y que tal tú?" el otro chico de pronto preguntó, aún mirando a la rosada flor entre sus dedos. "¿Eres feliz?"

El dueño de la florería asintió con entusiasmo.

"Intento lo mejor que puedo pensar positivamente todos los días. Hace del mundo un lugar mejor", explicó.

Haruka pareció pensar en esto por unos momentos y luego asintió, entonces hubo un instante de silencio después de ello. Makoto no estaba seguro de por qué el cliente aún seguía dentro de la tienda, aunque no era como si le molestara. Sin embargo hubiera preferido que el chico se fuera más feliz que cuando había entrado. Haruka giraba la rosa entre sus dedos, luciendo como si estuviera pensando en algo profundo y filosófico.

Por alguna razón Makoto no podía apartar la mirada.

Las flores son mejores que las personas, Makoto suele bromear a veces. En ese momento, sin embargo, empezó a sentirse un poco diferente. Makoto inmediatamente se reprendió mentalmente por pensar de esa manera y silenció sus pensamientos. No era algo nuevo para él fijarse en alguien de vez en cuando, incluso en sus clientes, pero usualmente solo se quedaba en eso. Y es que era algo tímido como para actuar y hacer algo sobre ello. Además, no parecía ser el momento adecuado para tratar de coquetear con Haruka.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpiedos cuando el otro chico habló de nuevo.

"¿Puedo decirte algo?"

"Claro".

Otro silencio como pausa pasó antes de que Haruka hablara de nuevo, "Voy a decir algo que quizás suene un poco loco".

"Todo es un poco loco", Makoto no pudo evitar responder, lo cual sorprendentemente logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al otro.

"Siempre con referencias de Coco, huh?"

El castaño estaba apunto de reírse y admitirlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino. ¿Cómo es que Haruka sabía que él siempre usaba frases y referencias de Coco, de cualquier película de Disney en realidad? Eso no parece algo que Sousuke le podría haber dicho. Sabía que él no hablaba tanto de Makoto, sobre todo con alguien que Makoto ni siquiera conocía. Le invadió de pronto el repentino miedo de que Haruka quizás fuera un acosador o algo parecido, pero ese miedo desapareció tan pronto como apareció. Simplemente no parecía posible.

Al final, no respondió y solo miró a Haruka en una especie de ligera confusión mientras el pelinegro aprovechó la oportunidad y continuó hablando. Cada palabra que salía de los labios del otro chico llegaba como repentinos golpes, todo era sobre Makoto. Su comida favorita, su color favorito, su canción favorita para cantar en la ducha. No había forma de que Sousuke supiera tanto de él. Haruka incluso sabía sobre sus hermanos menores que estaban en su ciudad natal.

Una vez que terminó, Haruka se veía feliz y triste a la vez, como si estuviera recontando memorias que había estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo. Habló de la primera vez que Makoto entró en una piscina , la primera vez que montó una bicicleta, la primera vez que fue a la playa con su familia, cosas que incluso él mismo había olvidado por partes. Momentos durante los cuales, aparentemente, ambos estuvieron juntos.

"Tuviste un accidente", Haruka dijo finalmente. "Fue hace un año. Olvidaste todo sobre mí".

En medio del repentino torrente de información, Makoto no puedo evitar preguntar, " Si fue hace un año, ¿por qué has vuelto solo ahora?".

No estaba preparado para la respuesta de Haruka.

"Makoto, yo vengo aquí todos los días".

Los días pasaban de esta manera la mayoría de las veces, ninguno de los cuales Makoto recordaba aunque lo intentara.

Haruka entraría en la tienda, con la esperanza de que quizás hoy sería el día que Makoto lo recordaría. Nunca lo es, lo cual inicia la rutina de nuevo. A veces podía variar. A veces preguntaría por distintas flores por aquí y por allí, preguntaría por algo específico, conversando un poco. Otros días, simplemente se iría, el dolor siendo demasiado como para si quiera intentarlo.

En otros días, como éste, él mencionaría la flor favorita de Makoto, lo cual llevaría a la misma conversación cada vez.

"También las olvidaste", Haruka diría despacio. " Es casi como una cruel broma, no crees? Olvidaste las flores que literalmente se llaman nomeolvides".

"Y..Yo..." el dueño de la florería empezó a decir, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, las palabras quedándose atrapadas en su garganta. Era realmente difícil de creer; un chico bien parecido de pronto llega a su tienda, afirmando ser un amor del pasado que ha olvidado, afirmando que ha estado ahí cada día. Definitivamente la memoria de Makoto no podía ser tan mala.

Aún así, había hablado sobre Makoto como si realmente lo conociera de años. Eso explicaría la tristeza que Makoto había notado, aquella que parecía irradiar del joven, incluso cada vez que sonreía- quizás especialmente cuando sonreía. También explicaría aquel pequeño sentimiento que Makoto tenía cada vez que miraba al otro; como si su corazón estuviera tratando de decirle todo lo que su cerebro había olvidado. Había un anhelo que no podía ubicar claramente, que le decía que no había forma de que Haruka estuviera mintiendo.

Incluso explicaría el por qué, a pesar de haber pasado ya un año teniendo una florería, Makoto no tenía una respuesta para cual era su flor favorita.

"Te creo", finalmente decidió decir.

Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír "Siempre lo haces".

"Te recordaré esta vez" el castaño dijo con seriedad. Se formaron en su mente unos cientos de ideas sobre lo que podría hacer, algo que con seguridad haría que pueda recordar a Haruka. Podría escribir su nombre en cada pedazo de papel que tuviera; también podría tomar una foto , definitivamente recordaría si tuviera una foto. Podría pedirla a Haruka su número, asegurándose de que hablarían más. Pensó en tantas cosas, pero la realización de que estaba haciendo todo esto porque definitivamente iba a olvidar lo golpeó repentinamente.

También trajo de vuelta fragmentos de memorias, como a sí mismo tirando a la basura pedazos de papel porque no podía recordar para que eran; borrando fotos que pensó, se habían guardado accidentalmente; eliminando números desconocidos de su teléfono. Makoto no lo podía creer. Miró de vuelta al otro chico, que parecía saber exactamente lo que Makoto estaba pensando, con una mirada de resignación en su rostro. ¿Realmente era este su destino?

Siempre olvidaría y dejaría a Haruka con todos sus recuerdos, solo, de nuevo.

"No olvidaré" Makoto dijo de nuevo, su voz quebrándose un poco.

"También te creo", el pelinegro respondió. Miró hacia el reloj en la pared detrás de Makoto y suspiró. "Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado. Regresaré mañana, ¿está bien?".

El de ojos verdes asintió con fuerza, "Estaré esperando, y tendré un ramo de nomeolvides preparado".

Riendo ligeramente, Haruka lo miró por última vez. Sus ojos aun se veían tristes, parecía casi permanente ahora, aún así también había algo más en ellos que Makoto no había notado antes. Amor? Esperanza? Una de esas emociones, quizás ambas. Pero estaba ahí, lo que hizo que Makoto tuviera esperanza también. No estaba seguro de que memorias había compartido con Haruka, pero podía decir que habían sido unas muy especiales como para que el azabache siguiera regresando por tanto tiempo.

Haruka le entregó la rosa de antes a Makoto, "Yo estoy bien mientras tu seas feliz. Así que sigue siendo feliz, ¿de acuerdo?".

"¿Pero que hay de ti?"

Haruka no respondió, simplemente girándose y saliendo por la puerta.

Al siguiente día, Makoto despertó animado y temprano, como siempre. Iba a ser un hermoso día atendiendo su florería. Tenía bastantes cosas por hacer, nuevas flores que ordenar, algunas re-decoraciones quizás, y otras pequeñas actividades en medio. La tienda abrió a las 9 AM, puntualmente como todos los días. A pesar de que la mayoría de personas no fueran del tipo de comprar flores tan temprano en la mañana.

Sorprendentemente, la puerta se abrió poco después de que él abriera, y un chico de cabello negro entró.

Makoto Tachibana sabía que había algo sobre aquel chico dentro de su florería, solo no podía decir que era exactamente.

Se sacudió aquel sentimiento y sonrío, "Hola, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

* * *

Free! No me pertenece ni sus personajes.

He vuelto y con una historia que desearía no fuera así de triste, para variar.

Dedicada a mis bestos Daf, Pam, May y sobretodo babe que si no me hubiera convencido no habría escrito esto( así que también tiene la culpa). Espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo lo siento xd el duende verde lo hizo, yo no tuve nada que ver, bueno no, es la depre de a mentis la que escribe.

Esto lo escribí mientras escuchaba Kataware Doki ost de Kimi no namae wa, así que pueden escucharla mientras leen si gustan. Además las flores de la portada según Wikipedia es Myosotis, conocida comúnmente como nomeolvides. Simbólicamente se conoce como la flor del amor desesperado o el amante eterno.

Pueden gritarme, darme sugerencias, también avisarme de algún error ya que no está releído o para lo que quieran en comentarios.

Gracias por pasarse por aquí y darle una oportunidad a mi fic.


End file.
